User talk:Ajla Eleven
Pic Don't remove Hey Ajla, you shouldn't remove messages you get from other users. I think an admin has already told you this, but you ignored it and did it again... Don't do that. GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 16:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo :D tell me when you are free and we will talk :D :D Zanakdomain (talk) 12:34, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Editing Articles Hey Ajla, I've seen you've edited pages and made the Inazuma Eleven universe, in link, which should not be done, as Inazuma Eleven universe is impossible to define as a particular team/ anime episode/ game. Hope you understand and do not repeat such kinds of edits. ' ' Fubuki風吹 Dimension Storm Big Bang Slash ' ' 11:10, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Potato is here! Hey! :)~ Kartoffelboss (talk) 13:54, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, I love the story, finally a anime ith cute characters and the special moves are my pasion! haha :D Kartoffelboss (talk) 13:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) And I have no idea who Kirino is :D Kartoffelboss (talk) 14:03, December 17, 2012 (UTC) YOYOYO! Zanakdomain (talk) 13:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Kirino used ''to be my absolute favourite character. Now it's probably either Ichino, Aoyama or Satoru. Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 01:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Yes, I also like, especially when he leads Raimon's Defense... Pablo Jakelaitis (talk) 16:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Really you like lots of Kirino Pablo Jakelaitis (talk) 17:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry~ hi ajla, how r u? am sorry cuz i enter and left fast. hope u didnt get mad cuz i didnt say hi. i was trying to open the chat from my phone, thats y. hope to see u soon. 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 12:04, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ) glade to hear that ajla, and thx 4 understanding me. =) 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 16:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Help~ hey ajla, did u know how can i open the chat from mobile or phone? if u didnt know, its ok. if u know, hope u tell me how. 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 20:16, January 10, 2013 (UTC) its ok, can u just tell me how u open it from ur phone? maybe the same way. 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 12:02, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sign~ snowy make it 4 me but i edit it alittle. but if u want, i can make one 4 u ajla. since i learn how to make a sign and i can make one 4 u. 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 11:06, January 17, 2013 (UTC) np, ur welcome. just need to know how ur sign should be?? the color, any pic (i think u will use kirino's pic). if u can join the chat cuz am there, so we can talk about ur sign. 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 12:06, January 17, 2013 (UTC) hey ajla, to use ur sign u need to go there :- http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ajla_Eleven/_Sign then copy it from source mode and past it there (in the Custom signature) :- Signature u will find this here -----> http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences then dont forget to click in the '' I want to use wikitext in my signature then click 'save' which u'll find it down the page. then when u write a massege just click the four tildes, then u will use ur sign. thats it. if u didnt understand any part of that just tell me. cya. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 12:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Welcome~ np, ur welcome ajla. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 13:43, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Re : ;( oh really? what is it? XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 12:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ok, cya there. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 12:43, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! It sure is a beautiful picture! The Mist Inside Yourself 13:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:- Never~ ill not forget u too ajlica, cya soon. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 02:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) sorry, I'm too busy with school Yuri Makeller 13:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:- Promise~ am already smile. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 01:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ah ok, thx. =) (btw, i didnt get sad so easy) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 15:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) hehe, yup :P XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 16:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Picture http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/22200000/Kirino-Ranmaru-inazuma-eleven-22280327-500-282.png Maxou28 (talk) 17:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Gues What ? Maxou28 (talk) 17:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Homework We talk about it on the chat Maxou28 (talk) 19:59, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Re:School We talk on chat. Maxou28 (talk) 16:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Categories Hey Ajla, I have told you a lot of times, DO NOT MAKE UNNECSSARY EDITS! But you never listen me. I HAVE reported this to an admin. YOu just keep adding the category game to most articles, which is equal to vandalism. Stop that right now, or I guess you WILL be blocked. Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 13:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Warning Still, if you want to earn a badge, just find a page that is needed to be edited. This will be your first warning, stop adding unnecessary categories~ Try to find a page that needs to be edited~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:26, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Listen to Lord, Ajla~! And also, that was the second time I warned you, but I had warned you most of the times in the chat, but you didn't listened to me and left the chat most of the times.... Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 14:48, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay Ajla, but earn a badge fairly ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 15:03, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Country Nothing. Maxou28 (talk) 10:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Go to the chat. Maxou28 (talk) 15:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Re:Music Yea, I love music! by BTR you mean Big Time Rush?? 05:55 pm 3/2/2013 (UTC) Oh~!I like BTR too~but the music I mostly listen to are Inazuma Eleven songs, 1D sonds, and just Random songs that I feel like listening to~ 06:03 pm 3/2/2013 (UTC) Ahh mmk~ 06:21 pm 3/2/2013 (UTC) Sign Yo Ajla~! Just like I said I put your sign from IEGOCS wikia and put it here → http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlackReshiram16/Ajla_Eleven_Sign 06:51 am 3/6/2013 (UTC) type this code: (BlackReshiram16/Ajla Eleven Sign) replace the ( ) with in the source mode~ 05:59 am 3/7/2013 (UTC) Because you typed the wrong code...Anyway type this: (User:BlackReshiram16/Ajla Eleven Sign), and change the ( ) with 09:48 pm 3/7/2013 (UTC) No probz~ 6:31 am 3/8/2013 (UTC) FB Hi Ajla~ You look cute on your profile pic on Facebook~ ^^ 06:20 pm 3/14/2013 (UTC) Hehe, no probz~^^ 06:23 am 3/16/2013 (UTC)